No Backing-Out Now
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Sequel to my One-Shot "We Have To Finish". Connor and Abby are together at last! But when they decide to go on a little road trip to visit Connor's family it ends up not going as smoothly as either of them would have hoped. Set inbetween Series 2 and 3. Please R
1. Always Worth It

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Primeval or it's characters, if I did there would have been a series 6. And a series 7, and... a lot of series. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**So this is it! The first chapter to the sequel of "We Have To Finish". This chapters pretty much just pure fluff, since the other chapters won't be that. (Sorry. I love angst. But I also love happy endings, so no worries.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Abby stood on the other side of her bed as she watched Connor make faces that she couldn't help but giggle at. He was trying to stuff his overnight bag full of a week's worth of things and she had hardly got anything done from the entertainment he brought her.

Connor's eyes lifted up when he heard a chuckle from Abby. His eyes met hers and he beamed back at her, no idea why she was laughing, he was just happy. He looked down and saw the lack of clothing in her bag and his mouth slanted to the side. "Abs, I don't think me mum will appreciate coming without any clothes." He teased her. She looked down and sighed.

"I don't know what to bring."

"Well, clothing _would _be a start."

Abby rolled her eyes at him and put a leg on the bed to sit in a sideways manner. "Wow Connor, that didn't even dawn on me!"

He smiled at her sarcasm and sat down beside her. "What about starting with the simple thing, like things you'll need without thought."

"I already have all my undergarments, Connor. But should I bring a dress? No, that would be over doing it right? I mean I never wear dresses. I hate dresses actually. I could bring a skirt, but then I'd need to bring leggings to be comfortable and then I'd feel like me but I won't be working and it's going to be on the warm outside and-"

"Abby," she turned her head at him to see the smile coating his lips. "I think my babbling is starting to rub off on you."

Abby snorted and looked down at her hands. "Yeah… It seems that way."

"Bring the clothes you would have worn yesterday or any other day. You don't have to impress anyone, yeah?"

"But … they could not like me, you know."

"Abby," he pulled her head up to look her in the eyes. "That's impossible."

Abby gave him a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

Connor kissed the side of her forehead and jumped off the bed with a deep breath. He once more pulled the zipper together and finally was able to zip it closed. Connor grinned before speaking. "Well, I'm all packed!"

She the side of her mouth tweaked into a smirk. "Did you pack the toothbrushes?"

Connor sighed, still his normal excited self. "Toothbrushes, check!" and he ran out for the bathroom and a zip-lock-bag. Abby smiled to herself and looked back at her bag. Connor was right, she didn't have anyone to impress – she already had Connor. But she still really wanted his family to like her.

* * *

Abby and Connor hopped in the car and grinned at each other, though both a little doubtful. She wanted to meet Connor's family and was excited to finally meet all of them but it was also nerve-wracking. She never had much of a family and getting to meets Connor's was a lot for her, she wasn't sure how to act.

Connor was nervous as well, but for him he honestly had no idea why he was so nervous. He just always was when it came to visiting his family. He knew how much they would all love Abby, maybe it was more about if Abby would like them. He couldn't really say, but he was also pretty excited to finally introduce her to his family as his girlfriend.

It was Friday morning, they called in telling Cutter that they were taking a holiday and they planned to be back Sunday night – Cutter didn't seem too upset but he said they better pray no anomaly opened when they were gone, which was very unlikely knowing anomalies. Connor turned his head to her as he drove – usually she would be the one driving but Connor knew the fastest way to Brighton so Abby gave in – she looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Wha'?"

He broke his gaze and shook his head. "Nothing." He looked back at the road and she smiled at him but was fairly confused. She looked out the window and sunk down in the seat some. Connor looked over at her and showed the smile he was hiding. He was being a bit of his Connor-self so he wasn't going to say it, but he couldn't believe he was with _Abby._ He always assumed he'd just die still friends with her and still in love with her, so he never got married or had kids or … Lord would that be depressing. He smiled even bigger as he focused on the empty road.

"Oh Connor," she sat up at looked at him. "Did you remember the anomaly detector?"

Connor nodded. "Almost forgot it, didn't I? But it's in the back. All prepared if an anomaly comes our way."

Abby nodded as she twisted to see the detector in the seat. "I was actually hoping you'd forget about it."

Connor let out a laugh. "Be nice, wouldn't it? No anomalies for a little while."

"Yeah, it really would." She turned back to see the road and shrugged. "If we do get one, can we pretend it was on silent?"

Connor gave her an amused glance. "I don't think it has a silence setting, Abs. Besides, we never get anomalies in Brighton and Cutter said we were only on anomaly duty if it opened near us. We're safe, yeah?"

"Anomalies seem to always follow us wherever we are, though."

"I thought it was the other way around."

Abby smiled at him and let out a gasp when Connor abruptly hit on the brakes, slamming them forward. Connor looked ahead of him with arched brows and then looked at Abby with worrisome eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, fine… Is he-?" Connor and she looked ahead again at what they stopped for. A man was just standing in the center of the road giving them a harsh glare as he walked his dogs across the street in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm not too worried for him." Connor gave the man a smile and a wave as he kept going and made his way out of the road. Once the man and his pets were out of the way Connor kept driving on but the abrupt stop caught his attention to the fuel meter. They needed petrol.

"Seems we're going to take another stop," Connor told her.

"As long as I don't get a whip lash from this one." She said with a smug smile and he smirked back at her. "But after our petrol stop its right back to the road."

Connor nodded with a teasing voice. "Yes ma'am."

After about five more minutes they found a random petrol station to pull into. Connor drove through and put the pump into the vehicle and Abby went into the convenient store to use the loo and gather some snacks for the hour long trip.

Abby slid back into the passenger's side to see Connor waiting in the car for the pump to click off.

"Coffee?" she offered. Connor looked at the cup of brew and gratefully took it.

"Thanks, Abs. Tea for yourself?"

"As always." She looked out at the pump and heard it make a big clunk sound to indicate it had shut off. Connor stepped out of the car and finished up while Abby looked ahead and saw the man in the street with all the dogs. He was eyeing her before walking into the store. Connor slid back in the car and grinned.

"You ready?"

She nodded, but was still distracted. "Yeah, course."

"What's wrong?"

"Just that man with all the dogs," Abby let out a laugh and shook her head. "He was just there glaring at me. – What are we doing just sitting here? Chop, chop! Let's get moving!"

He hastily turned the key, changed gears and they were off. Connor still noticed her being distracted though, like she had been from the start of the trip. He was afraid this would be too fast; they hadn't exactly been together for a long period of time – meeting the family was a little fast, even if it was her idea. "Abs, you all right?"

She turned her head to him and sighed. "Yeah, why?"

"Just seem a bit un-Abby-ish is all."

She smiled at that. Not only did Connor make up his own words for her, but he knew when something was bothering her. "I just keep worrying about … it's nothing, I'm being silly, yeah? Besides, you aren't acting very Connor-ish yourself."

He smiled at that and shrugged. "Well, I have a good reason."

"Really, what is that?"

"I have the most embarrassing family, Abs – when you meet them, you'll understand."

"Lord, Connor you have no idea how much I'd give to have that kind of embarrassing family." Once she said that she realized how pathetic it sounded so she decided to pretend she didn't say it and go on. "They can't be _that_ bad, though."

"Me mums the classic show all the girlfriends the baby pictures type whereas me step-dad makes comments about mine and your appearance and a lot of inappropriate ones as well and Tabitha! If I had a secret worth keeping she'd tell you every dirty detail of it."

"Bring girlfriends to the house a lot then?" She said with sarcasm but Connor didn't catch on.

"Used to, yeah."

She looked at him shocked and turned her body in the seat to face him. "How many girlfriends have you _had _Connor?"

"Well- oi! What's that supposed to me, eh?"

"Just a question."

"A question implying I'm not the type to date. How many have _you _had?"

She propped her head on hand. "You answer mine I answer yours."

Connor looked at her for a second thinking then sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you better not back out once I say it. Honestly I had a number of girlfriends when I lived in Brighton… When I moved to London I became a bit of a hermit, I had a bad break up before I left so I steered clear from women. That is, 'till I met you."

Abby looked at him with an eye brow raised. "How many?"

"All together… counting the girl online and not counting you, I've had about twelve."

Abby looked at him wide eyed and then her expression suddenly changed. "Wait, why not count me?"

"This is different from all of the other relationships, ain't it?"

"I'm not trying to sound harsh Connor but … how is it different?"

"Well I - … I feel different, I guess." He took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tell Abby at some point but he wasn't going to blurt it out now. "Tell me how many you've had."

"Oh, well..." Abby looked at her hands and shrugged. "Not as many as you, to be honest. Every boyfriend I had ended up … I never picked the nicest of guys. Stephen as an example, I had a tendency for falling for the cheaters; or worse. I, umm, not counting you, I've had four."

Connor nodded in understanding. "M'sorry, Abs."

"For what?"

"I forgot you had been mistreated, I shouldn't have had you talk about it."

"No Connor, it's fine because that's the past." She smiled at him and saw his other arm resting, unused, on the wheel. She reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "And this is my future."

Connor sweetly smiled at her. "If I could I'd go find those boyfriends of yours and send them through some terrible anomalies. Get what they deserved."

Abby shook her head. "They wouldn't be worth it."

"For you, anything's worth it. You're always worth it." They came to a stop sign and he turned to her and smiled.

She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. "You were right."

"'Bout what?"

"We are different. I never had anyone who cared about me, nothing like you do. Just never change that, kay?" Connor let go of her hand and quickly placed it on her cheek. He resituated himself as he still kept his foot on the break – he looked her in the eyes and without another word he tenderly kissed her on the lips. Abby gently returned the act of affection before pulling away and looking at the clock. Connor glanced at the clock with her and sighed.

"Guess we should keep driving. Me mums hate me being late." He looked at her again before turning back to the road. "I'd do anything for you, Abby Maitland. Don't ever think otherwise."

Abby nodded with a soft, loving smile. She kissed him one more time on the lips and leaned back in her seat, clasping his hand in hers. She looked back in front of him and let the car drive, knowing there was no cars coming, there never was. They spent the rest of the ride in peaceful silence with the occasional jokes and questions, assured this weekend would be amazing.


	2. Like An Angel

**_A/N: _****Ends with the start of drama. Family drama is one of the worst kinds. **

**This is mainly fluff though, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The car came to a stop and Abby nerves had crawled back up to her, making her anxious. But it wasn't a bad anxious, she was more excited than anything. Connor looked at her a little dazed and then smiled.

"Stay here." He said excited as he practically leaped out of the car. Abby watched as he rushed over to the other side of the car and opened Abby's door. He gave her a grin and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you – such a gentleman." She teased as she peered out of the car and stood beside him. She let out a sigh and he gave her a look that asked if she was still okay with this. She nodded and let out a breath as he walked to the boot for the luggage.

Connor insisted on carrying her bag as well as his and they came to the front door. Abby knocked and no one answered, she looked at him confused.

"Me mums cars here, she's probably just in the kitchen. The sound doesn't travel to the kitchen." Abby nodded. "Is it locked?"

Abby tried to handle and pushed in, seeing the door reveal a chic, crisp living area with a sweet scent that filled the room. Connor led her to the couches where he sat their belongings and she saw his gesture to stay quiet. She followed him as he snuck his way into the kitchen. She saw a woman, with her back faced towards them, humming to herself a tune she hears Connor hum quite often.

Connor tip-toed behind the woman and suddenly jumped out at her, putting his arms on her shoulders, and making her holler and jump. She turned to Connor and innocently slapped his arm, getting onto him for scaring her.

"Connor Andrew Temple!" her scowl softened into a grin at Connor, a grin that looked identical to Connor's grin itself. She gave him a big hug, Connor keeping a tight grip around her. Abby had met Connor's mother before but she didn't realize just how much Connor looked like her. "We've missed you."

When Mrs. Temple opened her eyes and let go of her son she saw Abby watching, aweing the sweet family moment. She waved Abby to come over and smiled graciously at her. "Abby dear, come 'ere! I haven't seen you since … oh, I guess it was earlier this year, can't remember when."

"January, mum."

She nodded. "Ah yeah, suppose I remember it being 'specially cold, don't I?" she gave Abby another smile and brought her in an awkward embrace. "Good to see Connor's _best pal _coming to visit."

Abby eyed Connor and he shrugged. He had said he wanted to surprise them that they were together but she didn't understand why until now. They all were just as stuck as Connor and she were about the whole _best mate_ situation. She pulled away and Connor cleared his throat, seeing the look Abby was giving him.

"Erm, actually mum – about that… When're Tabitha and Stanley getting home?"

"They're both getting home at 'round three, Stan's taking a half day so he can pick up Tabitha from school and come and see you two." She smiled at Abby. "They're excited to meet you, ya know." She looked back at Connor. "Why? What's the 'about that' all 'bout?"

"I'll tell you all later, when you're all here."

"Connor Andrew! Do you want me to lose my marbles over this? You know I can't wait!"

Abby smiled at how much she reminded her of him. "Just tell her, Conn." She nudged him and he sighed, looking back at her playfully.

Mrs. Temple grinned at them and shook her head – she now knew just what they were talking about. "Oh, no, no. I see – no explaining. 'Bout time is all I will say!"

"Mum!"

"Wha'? How long has it been? I've heard so much about you, Abby dear, and every time I talked to Connor I asked the same thing. 'Are you dating this gorgeous of all women, Abby yet?' quoting him, you see, and he said the same thing. 'No mum, we're just mates.' It's about time you're together if you ask me!"

Abby looked at Connor's blushing face and she just gave him a poke in the side. "Gorgeous of all women, eh?"

"Oh, he said much more than that, my dear." She teased him and he just shamefully buried his red face in his hand. "He once called you an angel! I do rather see the resemblance, but how he raved on about it I knew just how he felt about you – it was obvious by then how much he-"

"Okay mum, that's enough with the talk about Connor's big mouth today. I'm going to show Abby where's she's staying."

"Oh, about that, dear. The guest room has been changed into an office for Stan, so he can work more hours at the house. So now your room is the guest room."

"Oh…" he looked at Abby and shrugged. "I'll sleep on the couch then, that's fine."

"Oh no, you are not sleeping on my brand new white couches. I hardly even let Tabitha or Stan sit on them. No, no. Not acceptable."

"Mum-!"

"Connor, we can share a room." Abby spoke up and he looked at her shocked, where as Mrs. Temple was smiling.

"See, she's not afraid of being truthful."

"Mum, Abby and I just started dating-"

"Mhmm, whatever you say. You go upstairs and show her you twos room for the weekend, I'm going to finish up my pies." Mrs. Temple scooted them out of the kitchen and Abby looked at him with a smirk.

"I told you, my families embarrassing."

"She's sweet." She grabbed her overnight bag before she let him offer to take it and gave him a smug expression. "Besides, it's nice to hear what you say about me."

Connor just shook his head and she gave him a push before walking quickly to the stairs. Connor followed behind her and gave her a smirk when he caught up; she just grinned. "So… I'm an angel, anything else?"

He just gave her a stern but blushing look and she went on.

"What about the elves in Lord of the Rings?" he ignored her. "A swan, perhaps?" he still ignored her as he made his way to the end of the hall where he opened the room to see it cleared out from all his geeky poster and comic books and now matched the furniture and feel of the living area. A very crisp, clean and refreshing look.

"I'll take this half of the floor – warning, as you've already seen, I can be messy." He dropped his luggage to the floor and Abby sat hers down on the bed. It looked to be a king size mattress, there was no reason for Abby to have this all to herself.

"Conn," she paused when he looked at her. She couldn't be so straightforward; this was Connor we were talking about. She backtracked and smirked at him. "What about Cleopatra?"

"I get it, yeah?" he looked down at his bag and Abby walked over to him. He was avoiding eye contact which showed she'd pushed too many of his buttons. She sat down on a trunk at the end of the bed and folded her legs up to her. She watched him for a few seconds but then grabbed his hand to make him look at her.

"I'm just teasing you, ya know." She assured him. "I think it's sweet, incredibly sweet actually. Do you really mean all that stuff?"

Connor smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "More than anything." He then pulled away went back to unpacking his things. She smiled to herself and decided maybe straightforward wouldn't be so bad.

"Connor," he looked at her again, hearing the sincerity he heard just a minute ago. "Share the bed with me? I'd hate for you to sleep on the hard floor, and besides, I'd prefer you with me. Strange house and all."

"Really?" he asked, almost acting like she'd trick him over this.

"Yes, really."

Connor hesitantly nodded and dragged his bag to the opposite side of Abby's side of the bed and smiled at her. "No backing out now."

She smiled back. "Not planning on it."

* * *

Her eyes opened, she looked around to see she was sleeping on the bed of the guest room. The fresh scent brushed her nose and she smiled. The sun was still beaming in the bedroom and she noticed as she looked around that Connor was out of sight.

She sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost three so Connor must be downstairs with his mum. She had lain down from a headache probably about two hours ago, but she didn't mean to fall asleep for so long. Abby scooted off the bed and looked herself in the mirror – her hair was a mess! She used her hands to flatten the bed hair and sighed when she saw her smudged make-up. Abby dragged her feet into the washroom and closed the door.

* * *

Connor sat on the floor downstairs as the tellie went on. He surfed through channels and found everything as boring as the local news to be.

"Anything good on?" his head turned to see his mum coming down to sit beside him on the floor. They leaned up against the white sofas and Connor smiled at her.

"Mum, why did you get white furniture if no one's allowed to sit on any of it?"

She watched the news and took sips from her cup of tea. "Shh, Connor. You ask too many questions."

He just rolled his eyes at her and looked back at the television. "So…" she began, already leaving Connor uncomfortable with this conversation. "Have you told her yet?"

"Well she ended up finding it out once we got here."

She raised a brow. "What're you talkin' abou'?"

"How insanely nosy my family is. What're _you _talkin' abou'?"

Loretta slapped the side of his arm and shook her head, he just smiled at her. "I don't know where you got your smart mouth from."

"It wouldn't be from Mrs. Smart Mouth herself, would it?"

She bopped him across the head, Connor letting out an 'ow!' and she just laughed. "Watch it."

"Sir, yes sir!"

She ignored his tease and she sighed before going on with what she was asking. "I mean it though, have you told her?"

He looked at her fairly amused, but there was also a bit of confusion. "Told her what?"

"How you feel about her, of course."

He silently exclaimed an 'ohh' and shook his head.

"If you don't mind me asking dear, why the_ hell_ not?"

He looked at her a little shocked – Loretta Temple was always like Connor in the way of being sweet, caring and clean mouthed. She hated even to say 'hell'. Or so he thought. "Not sure if she feels the same, do I? Abby's had some tough past relationships, maybe it's best to keep it slow."

"Telling her you love her would just be assuring her your relationship, Connor. She seems a bit broken, I noticed that the day I met her in London – she'll have insecurities about that stuff. You should tell her, soon."

"Well not here, yeah?" he said with a laugh and she shrugged.

"Best place if any." And at that the phone rang and Mrs. Temple picked it up, answering right away. While she was on the phone Connor's attention was pulled to the news.

_"Anything new, Emily?"_

_ "Actually Matt, you'd be surprised to hear of an odd creature sighting right at the Brighton Central Park! Only few people saw it, but from what the photo evidence predicts, it could be the great Big Foot!"_

The blurred picture they showed was nothing of any evidence, but with Connor's eyes it looked rather creature like. Loretta hung up the phone and looked at Connor with a smile.

"That was Tabby and Stan, they should be home soon."

Connor looked at her blank faced, still drawn from the news. "Yeah, that's great mum. – Uhhh, guess I should wake Abby up then, yeah? I'll be back in a minute." And he stood up, walking towards the stairs with Loretta walking the evidence of this creature sighting as well.

He opened the door of the bedroom and then pausing when he realized sharing a room with Abby probably meant he should be more respectful and knock for once. When he peeped in he saw the door to the restroom closed so he walked in for his side of the bed, which was the side beside the window.

Abby walked out of the washroom and jumped a little when she saw Connor standing in there, looking at the anomaly detector. "Hey," she said with a smile. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Have a nice nap?"

Abby nodded and rummaged her way to her side of the bed. She sat down and watched as he went through settings and options, his eyes looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and placed it at the end of the bed. "Probably nothing," he then sat down beside her. "I was watching the local news and there was something about an odd creature sighting so I thought it could have been an anomaly but it should have been in range if it was, and the detectors saying everything's fine."

"Good," she turned her body to face him and folded her legs up in an Indian manner again. "The last thing I want is to be on anomaly duty."

"Yeah."

"Conn," she placed her hand on his shoulder and he bent his head to her. "You okay?"

Connor nodded persistently. "I'm better than okay! It's just …"

"Stanley's on his way home, isn't he?"

Connor nodded again and shrugged. Connor's mum, Loretta Temple, married Stanley Temple when he was a teenager, he adopted Connor and Connor took the name Temple, hating the memory of his real father. But Connor and he had never gotten to like each other very much. In fact Stanley was rather persuasive in Connor moving out – Connor always felt like he wanted him out of the house so it could just be his wife and daughter, and no ugly reminder of what happened to Loretta in the past.

All in all, Connor didn't mind Stanley, but they didn't get along and the last thing he wanted was to deal with Stanley's disapproval and unwelcome demeanor. Abby knew even though they had a happy, loving family Connor always dreaded coming home, just because of his step-father.

"Conn, an anomaly won't fix anything. You'll still have to confront him sooner or later." He nodded again and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Besides, it's just dinner, yeah? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Connor, Abby! Come down here, we have a guest!"

Abby looked at Connor confused, but he was just as lost as she was.

They then heard a stranger's voice yell up the stairway. "Conn! Guess who!"

* * *

_**Next chapter tomorrow! Not sure when, but I'll try to aim for about the same time. Really depends, though.**_

Reviews are like Cheese Sticks.

_**I love Cheese Sticks.**_


	3. Family Visiting

With Abby's hand in his they walked to the bedroom door and Connor opened it wide. She gave him a puzzled look when they listened and heard laughter and high pitched exclamations of some sort of story being told out with great enthusiasm.

Connor let Abby go first, hands slipping apart, and when they walked down the narrow staircase Connor's face grew white as a sheet, the same color as his mothers.

Abby noticed three faces she didn't recognize, one was a younger girl who resembled Connor in ways – she assumed that to be Tabitha; one was an older man, tall, slender, handsome for his age and had a striking resemblance to the teenager – that must be Connor's step-father. The other woman though, she had no idea who she possibly could be. She was loud and had a great smile spread across her face, and that voice was the voice that rang up the steps just a few minutes ago. To top it all off, she was exceptionally pretty.

Abby looked at Connor questionably when her expression changed, seeing his – it almost scared her. It was like Connor had just stepped into a horror film and Abby was the viewer, thinking she was about to watch a comedy.

"Conn, what's wrong?" she whispered to him but he didn't answer. Mrs. Temple was eyeing the both of them, obviously thinking what Connor was, but Tabitha, Stanley and the stranger to Abby hadn't noticed their presence until the woman swung her arms back to bring more power to her story and they all looked behind her, seeing the confused couple.

"Connor!" Tabitha squealed, running to him to give him a big, squeezing hug. She pulled away to see Abby. "And this is the flat mate?"

Connor didn't like the tone in Tabitha's voice, but Abby didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, Tabby, this is Abby – ha, guess your name rhyme, don't they?"

Tabitha smiled and gave Abby a squeezing hug as well. Abby wasn't sure what was happening, but she hugged her back and she then pulled away and let out another squeal. "Connor's talked so much about you! I hope we're going to be fast friends."

"How much has Connor said?" Abby said with a smirk and Tabitha giggled.

"Loads."

"Uh, Tabby – why don't you let me finish the introduction, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes at her step-brother and let Abby in view of Stanley and the stranger.

"Good to see you, Connor." Stanley spoke with a firm but none threatening voice.

"Yeah, you too, Stan." Connor looked back at Abby and gently placed his hand on her back, bringing their attention to her. "Stanley, this is Abby –" he looked at her with a hidden grin, which she returned. "She's my-"

"What about me, Conn?"

Connor's attention was now thrown to the stranger to Abby. She seemed to know him but Connor really didn't seem to know her, it's that or seem to like her very much. "Uhh, yeah, sorry Luce. You too."

"Luce?" Abby said. This 'Luce' put out her hand and gave a big grin.

"I'm Lucy! Lucy Parker." Abby shook her hand, just because it was in front of her. "Old friend of the Temple's!"

She looked at Connor again and she could tell there was more. "Lucy and I … well, we used to-"

"Connor and I dated, for what, three years?" Lucy finished for him. Abby's eyes widened, not sure to be shocked, humored, jealous or angered at this information. "Never was really settled, was it Conn?" she said with a wink. Connor's breath hitched and he took a sudden turn towards the kitchen, leaving baffled Abby with Mrs. Temple and dragging Tabitha away in private.

Tabby crossed her arms and gave an angered Temple glare. Connor was too speechless to glare back, no he was pacing in the enclosed kitchen, back and forth, back and forth – until finally he took a halt in front of her and swung to face her, brows furrowed.

"Tabby, have you been reading more romance novels?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What the _hell _is _she _doing here?" he hissed, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't cause even more trouble for the evening.

"It's just Lucy-"

"You know for a fact that Lucy was practically obsessed with me after we broke up!"

"You're being ridiculous, Connor."

"_You_ never even liked Lucy."

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "That's not the point, is it?"

Connor then realized what she was attempting to do. It was sweet, he supposed, trying to make his best mate jealous of his ex. But it really wasn't helping him at all since his best mate was now what Tabitha was attempting her to become. "Oh, Tabby- no Abby and I are-"

"Just mates? A little tired of hearing that, Connor."

"No, no-"

"I mean seriously! I saw the way you looked at her just now! I'm a teenager, I watch and read romance for living – and _that's _love."

"Tabby, really now-"

"No, don't go telling me it's not what it seems. It might be cheesy, but what good love story isn't?"

"Tabitha!"

"Yelling at your sister already, are we Connor?" Stanley said, appearing in the room with raised brows. Connor sighed, seeing now that it was hopeless.

"She rambles like mum," he looked at Tabby who was smirking at him. "Don't be proud of that either, I have the same trait. Gets in the way."

She rolled her eyes, but wasn't irritated. She was rather happy for some reason. "Of what?"

"Yeah, of what?" Lucy said, now entering the kitchen as well. Connor wanted to let out a loud roar and storm out of the room but he really wasn't in the mood for the drama his family would create in just a few moments. He knew Abby had it rough, but sometimes he envied her not having to be present at family visiting's.

Lucy was mouthing something to him; he was too reoccupied to notice what. Stanley seemed to be scowling. Tabitha seemed to be in love with whatever was happening and Loretta was chatting up Abby in the other room – oh no, she was with Abby **_alone_**. Connor brushed passed the three aggravating blurs to him and rushed to Abby's side.

Without any other thought he just stared at her, Abby looked at him confused and not many seconds passed before he was hugging her. He didn't know why, he just really needed a hug right now. Loretta was saying something but they both weren't really listening, Abby just held a tight grip around his rib cage and whispered him something.

"I don't think Lucy will appreciate your attention to other women," she teased him. Abby was a tad jealous of this Lucy woman, but she knew she had Connor's love – plus Lucy seemed a bit … insane.

"Good." He mumbled to her. Abby smiled and pulled away as the three in the kitchen stepped out with plates of food.

"Mum," Connor said, Loretta still standing beside him and Abby. "It's three thirty."

"Yes,"

"Dinner isn't 'till five."

"Yes,"

"So why are we gettin' the food out?"

She sighed. "Lucy said she liked to eat her dinner at three."

Connor rolled his eyes when suddenly they heard Tabitha's voice rise.

"Guys, come take a look at this!" and all their attention came to the tellie as the volume went up and the news channel flashed across the screen – informing everyone upon a sudden disaster downtown.

_"This creature has been seen to be no taller than five feet at height, a nasty, wild thing – please, do not approach this creature. Stay inside and keep all lights off!"_

By now Abby and Connor could practically hear the anomaly detector dinging off in the bedroom and their mobiles ringing none-stop with Jenny's irritated voice leaving repeated messages.

"How awful!" Mrs. Temple exclaimed. Connor placed a soothing hand on his mother shoulder and gave her a smile.

"It's nothin' mum, we don't even live near downtown, yeah?"

"'_We_'?" Stanley said and Abby shot a glare towards him, though Stanley didn't notice – thank god.

She turned her head to him. "Conn, I'm going to go upstairs for a second-"

"I think we've scared your friend off, Conn!" Lucy said with a laugh.

Connor looked at her, already having enough for the night. "Don't call me that."

"What? 'Conn'? She just called you that…!"

"Yeah, she's allowed to, ain't she?"

Lucy gave an offended look and grumbled some unkind words to herself. Abby hid her smile and went upstairs to gather their things – she knew they wouldn't be happy about their sudden departure but they didn't have a choice, they promised Cutter and they couldn't risk more people hurt.

Abby then noticed the anomaly detector on the bed, but it wasn't going off, and their phones were blank screens. "Connor!" she yelled, worried. She soon heard Connor's feet pounding up the steps and he came in a bit rushed.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to scare you, it's just …" she showed him the detector, looking at some data. "It says no anomalies have opened in the last five years here."

"Five years? That would be before we knew about the creature sightings – let alone the anomalies. How is that possible…?"

"Did they show a picture of the creature?"

"Blurred, but looked pretty prehistoric. Looks to be on all fours. "

"What the hell are you two going on about?" they both jumped, turning to see Tabitha looking at them like they were insane. "I always thought the dinosaur obsession was a bit much, but really Connor? Even your flat mates in on it."

"Tabby, not right now."

"I need to call Cutter." Abby spoke.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, I'll try Jenny."

"Connor…" he looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "What do you do for living?"

Connor almost laughed at that. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, then, can I help anyway?"

"I… Tabitha, what we do, it's … it's dangerous, yeah? You … you know how I've always said its jokingly classified, government stuff?"

"Yeah…?"

"It's not a joke."

"Cutter's not answering." Abby said with a sigh and gave Connor a cautious look. He nodded and started to dial for Jenny's number.

"Connor, could you get killed at this job?"

They both froze, seeing Tabitha's worried face. It wasn't that far off since Stephen died – his funeral was actually just two week ago. They'd be getting passed it, but it didn't help when people brought up things like that to the situation.

Tabitha noticed the tears in Abby's eyes and she looked away, snatching the phone from Connor's hand and pressed a few buttons before putting it to her ear.

"Tabby, can we talk about this later?" Connor pleaded, his voice showing sign of emotion as well.

"Tell me what you do and I'll leave."

"Tabitha!"

"I don't want you to get hurt and have government tell us it was some road accident, Connor! How could you keep such a huge secret from us?"

"Tabby …" he started as Abby clicked Connor's phone case shut and groaned. "You know how I found those creature sightings believable?"

He then felt a hand grip the side of his arm. Connor's head turned to see Abby giving that same warned look. Last time he spilled his secret, it didn't end well. "Connor, don't."

"Please? I just want to help." Tabby begged.

"She wouldn't tell anyone, Abs."

"Connor! You can't possibly be thinking about telling your sister your job description! She's in no danger, and if you tell her she will be."

"Abby-"

"We need to go." Abby insisted, looking rather angry now. "Last thing we need is more blood on our hands."

"People are going to die?"

"Tabitha, we're going. We'll talk later, okay?

She grudgingly nodded and they grabbed their needed belongings and walked out of the room. While stepping downstairs it was even more hectic.

Stanley was frantically yelling out over the creature sighting and attack, Loretta was sitting in a chair watching the news, not much caring about how Stanley was reacting, and Lucy was just babbling on about how she saw a creature once a long time ago as she stuffed her face with food.

"Now I see why Tabby followed us upstairs." Connor joked but Abby just gave him a glare.

"Abs-"

"I bet you have great abs, Connor." He turned, completely thrown off to see Lucy uncomfortably close to him. "Where're you going? News says to stay inside."

"Yeah, our job requires us to do the opposite." Abby said, intervening. "Connor, c'mon."

"Wait," she grabbed his arm and forced him closer to her. She was taller than Connor on her spiked heels, her brown curled hair pulled back as she brought her lips to his ear. She then loudly whispered in his ear. "Don't forget who you love."

Connor leaped away from her and felt a shiver run down his spine just from her touch. Before Connor could respond Abby dragged him to the door.

"Connor Andrew, where on earth do you think you're going?"

They both looked to see Loretta scowling. "Job called us in, mum. There's an office near here, we'll be back!"

"Connor!"

And they were out of the house, hearing Tabitha calm her mother down and they looked at each other – Connor was worried, and Abby was beyond ticked off.

"Don't be mad." He said with puppy dog eyes.

She let out a detached laugh. "We're past mad, Connor. I'm more on the furious now."

"Abby!" but they once again froze to see an ARC vehicle waiting in front of them. Jenny rolled down the window and arched a brow.

"Trouble in paradise?"

* * *

_**AN: **_**Next chapter is a work in progress, so I hopefully will be done with it tomorrow, but if I don't post until like really late, you know why. Please Review, Reviews keep me writing!**


	4. Cats and Dogs

**_ A/N: _****Sorry I never posted yesterday, I was busy almost all day and I had a lot of writing to still do. I finished it up last night and this afternoon, so now here we are! The longest chapter of this story! haha! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The car's brakes were hit and they all found themselves jerked forward, the car taking a stop right at the edge of the marina. Cutter stepped out, seeing the wide view of water mass taking his breath away and Connor came up behind him.

"Professor, there hasn't been any anomalies – if this thing has gotten out of an anomaly, how? And how are we to put him back?"

"There haven't been any anomalies in the hand-held's range." Jenny answered, bringing Connor's attention to her. "But we picked up a small pulse of one, 'bout four miles out of the detector's reach."

"So you think a huge creature jumped through one in a pulse of a moment?" Abby said. "That doesn't seem very likely."

"Yes, you're right, Abby." Cutter finally spoke. "But it's all we have to explain this thing."

"It could be like that Saber Tooth, maybe someone's kept it as a pet, but now it's out of control?" Connor suggested.

Jenny shook her head. "Possible, but it's as unlikely as it jumping through an anomaly in a split second of it opening."

Connor opened his mouth to respond but he never got the opportunity when they heard a shrilling scream surpass their ears. Connor didn't take one minute to think before he charged for the sound, but Cutter and Abby looked at Jenny and grabbed a weapon before running right behind him.

When Abby reached Connor speed he'd stopped in his tracks, almost running into him from his sudden halt. She looked to see what he saw and they were both confused. It was that man, who was walking across the road and then glaring at them at the convenience store.

Abby just found it odd but Connor seemed to be thinking more than that.

"I knew he looked familiar." He murmured.

Cutter stopped beside them and looked at the man curiously. "…Is that Arthur Pemberton?"

"Who now?" Abby said confused.

"Scientist Arthur Pemberton." Connor said. "He's invented quite a number of things, things that have inspired me of how to invent the ADD and the hand-held." He looked at Cutter with a grin but he was more surprised than anything.

Abby raised an eye brow. "And you didn't notice who it was until _now_?"

"He was wearing a hat! I knew he had a familiar face but the last thing I thought of was that a genius, millionaire was giving us dirty looks and walking his dogs."

"Did you say dogs?" Cutter cut in, Abby nodded. "Connor, you might be right about the Saber Tooth – but only that it was a Smilodon."

"What do you mean?"

"You two deal with the screaming girl, I'll deal with Mr. Pemberton over there."

Connor hesitantly nodded, and Abby rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to be stuck with Connor right now, but she couldn't exactly argue with him. Cutter seemed pretty determined.

Cutter eyed Abby and she gave him a nod before they walked off to find whoever was screaming, and probably the possible Saber Tooth alongside.

* * *

"So…" Connor trailed off, looking at Abby with a hopeful look. "I feel like Scooby-Doo, looking for the creature before it jumps out at us." She just ignored him, looking straight ahead. "Too bad these creatures aren't wearing mask, yeah?" This time he got a sharp glare darted towards him and then continued to look around.

Connor sighed. He saw a few jokes weren't going to work this time. "Abs, what's wrong?"

She scoffed which didn't give Connor any comfort in where this was going to end. "The fact that you have to ask."

"Is this still about Tabitha? Abby, she's my sister. I thought she could handle it."

"Connor, if you had told Tabitha is wasn't just putting your job at risk but putting hers and our lives in danger! If you told her she could try to stop you! She could follow you! She could end up going through a bloody anomaly! _Then _what would you do? You would go after her, I'd be stupid enough to go with you…" she sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "You should know this by now. After what happened with Tom I thought you would have known better."

Connor looked away from her, staring at the ground. Abby had now quickly regretted saying it.

"Conn, m'sorry to bring it up it's jus-"

"Is that all?" his voice was horse and strained and it didn't sound quite like Connor. He looked back up at her and she could tell he was holding back tears. "Is that the only reason you're mad?"

Abby then realized that really wasn't the only thing that was upsetting her. She gave a shrug and started to walk off but Connor caught her hand, bringing her a flash of last night – she couldn't believe they'd been together for such a short amount of time and they were already fighting.

"You know you're always first, right?" he asked her, searching for some kind of answer. Yes, she knew, but it wasn't the point. "If I ever thought something would put you in danger or hurt you, I'd never…" he sighed. Seeing the struggle he was going through hurt, she really should have mentioned Tom. It always got him on edge.

"Yeah, I know." He gave her a soft smile but she let her hand slip from his. "I'm still mad at you, though." And she walked ahead of him, hearing Connor breathe out another sigh from his lungs and closely following her.

Abby now needed to figure out why she was so angry at him. What was bothering her so much? Her thoughts went straight to an over-perky brunette who needed lessons in flirting. Oh, that's right, Lucy.

They stopped when they saw large paw marks in the dirt of an alley-way they had somehow ended up in. Abby wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings – she really needed to save this drama for when she wasn't in the field.

The paw mark looked like as if a cat, but a mutant one. "Guess Cutter was right then." Connor said rather quietly. Abby nodded in return, noticing more that led down to a dead end. "Think it'd be wise?"

She gave him a smirk. "Not one bit." And she headed down the alley anyway, tranquilizer in her hands and a shot gun in Connor's. They tiptoed down to the very end but there wasn't a sign of even a tiger.

Connor lowered his gun and glanced over at Abby. He was too distracted by her being mad at him; he was hardly any use to the team right now. "Abs, why are you still mad?"

She shot a daggering stare, "Not right now, yeah? Bit in the middle of something." and then looked back at the ground for any kind of evidence.

"Yeah… yeah." He nodded and managed to stay quiet for a few seconds. "What did I do to make you do roiled off at me?"

Abby let out a growling groan and turned to him. "Connor! It doesn't matter right now, does it? We're looking for a man-eating Saber Tooth, not talking out our feelings! Do your job!" and she turned back around, her back facing him. He didn't care what she said, he wasn't finished.

"I can do my job once you explain why you're so angry!"

She once again lashed around to face him but when she did she saw fear coating Connor's expression. She gripped her tranquil gun and saw Connor raising his weapon as he whispered 'Don't move'. In a rapid stance he aimed the barrel at the Saber Tooth, or what Abby assumed to be one. She then heard the large cat hiss and spew and next thing she knew Connor looked stunned and lowered his weapon.

"It was afraid of the gun…" she turned around to see the empty, long alley-way.

"People have probably been shooting at it today."

He nodded but he still didn't seem convinced. "Yeah."

Abby looked up at him, meeting his stare and locking eyes. He wanted to know why she was mad, so she'd say it. "Connor," he looked at her. "what did Lucy mean?"

His brows furrowed together then they rose back up when he realized what she meant. "It was nothing Abby… just I … I apparently was her first love…" he said shamefully, his voice hushed. "I guess she was mine, I don't know – we were young, yeah? She wasn't nearly as crazy, either. She was actually once pretty sane."

That was it. Her anger was boiling. Was it jealousy? Abby Maitland, jealous? She wasn't much for being the jealous type, but she remembered this feeling when Connor dated Caroline. It wasn't a feeling she'd like to have again, either. He had a first love – and yet, Abby wasn't it.

She was ready to say something horridly ugly to him but they then heard their walky-talky's going off, bringing them back to their jobs. Abby picked hers up and answered, more grateful than ever that Jenny interrupted them. The last thing she needed was ending things with Connor just because of her hurtful, uncontrolled tongue.

She might have been mad at him, but she still loved him. She didn't want things to end it was just … maybe they should. This relationship was already getting them in danger. Maybe the best thing was to end it with Connor, so neither of them would get hurt. But wouldn't that mean she'd lose him forever?

"Yeah, be right there." She answered and tossed Connor the walky before stomping away from him. She wasn't sure what to do, but the best thing right now was to just stay mad and hide the hot tears that rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Connor, so instead of thinking about it, she stayed angry. It was, for now, the best course of action her mind could possibly think up.

Connor held the walky-talky in his hand and watched her storm off, angrier than ever at him. He hadn't ever really loved Lucy, he was young and stupid. The girl who was furiously walking away from his was who he first, really, truly loved; and now he had no idea what to do about it.

Seeing how far she had gotten Connor moved his feet in front of him and tried to catch up, and tried to erase all thoughts of losing Abby out of his mind. He couldn't bare that thought. "Abby, wait up!"

* * *

"What's up?" Abby came up to Jenny who was standing on a doc now, she turned to them with worried eyes and Connor could tell she had seen something.

"I just saw a dire wolf. I know, be surprised, I know what creature it was!" she let out a forced laugh and looked near the water. "But … it jumped in…"

"It what?" Connor said confused.

"It saw me and cornered me and then next thing I knew it saw something in the water and … just jumped in."

"Okay, so we have Saber Tooth and Dire Wolves. Both from the Ice Age, yeah? … How on earth do they look anything like Big Foot?"

Jenny eyed him. "Stay focused, Connor. There's a prehistoric wolf swimming around the marina."

Connor's face then fell into dread. "Great."

"Where's Cutter?" Abby asked. Jenny's eyes grew big and her breath hitched.

"I thought he was with you!"

"It's fine, Jenny. All good, alright? We split up, he went to go speak to some … uhh, well that's complicated. Abby was just wondering if you'd seen him."

Jenny let out a deep breath, loosening up. "Oh, no I haven't seen him since you went after that scream. Did you find the source?"

"Nope, just a Saber Tooth trap."

"Sounds … entertaining." She sighed and looked behind them to see Cutter coming up behind, rather quickly.

"Have you seen a _really _big wolf around here?" he asked in a huff.

Jenny smirked at him. "Even I called it what it was, Nick." He looked at her strange and she let out a groan. "It jumped in – no telling where it's gone now."

He straightened up and looked at everyone, seeing no sign of injuries. "Are you all alright?"

"We were called in right after it cornered Jen." Abby informed.

"Though a Saber Tooth thought we looked rather tasty." Connor piped in and Cutter let out an exhausted sigh.

"We going to need to call it in, aren't we?"

The side of Jenny's mouth turned up and she crossed her arms. "Looks like."

"Cutter, weren't you going to-?" The anomaly detector went off, the sound muffled from the ARC vehicle. Connor rushed to the window, never finishing his question, and pulled it out from Abby's bag to see the map of the anomaly.

"It's … it's really weak, but it's open!"

Cutter nodded and looked at Abby. "You go with Connor to find the anomaly. Jenny, you're coming with me, you've once told me I have bad people skills and right now people skills are what I need. – You think you can find it, Connor?"

"Yeah, should be pretty easy."

"Good. Meet back up here if anything goes wrong."

* * *

Connor never knew he could be annoyed by anomalies, but right now he really wasn't happy to see this one. Its glowing orb, just rotating through time – ripping through eras, proving all logic and reasoning to be wrong – Connor honest to god loved anomalies; but right now he was sick of them.

Why? Because according to the detector, this anomaly didn't exist.

And the last signal was a fluke.

Why did things always have to go bad for them? He was in a fight with Abby _while _he had to figure out the cause, the reasoning, and the amount of animals that could have come through this thing if it'd been open this long and the detector is just saying it's inexistent.

Plus she was with him, being as un-Abby-ish as ever. If Connor one day could create a device that read what was going on through a person's minds he would be using it on Abby first and foremost. And that was now on his to do list: create a device to read Abby's mind.

"Connor?" he snapped out of his thoughts to see Abby's face looking worried. Her expression shortly changed once _his _face looked to register her panic. "Get your head in the game, Conn."

He almost gave an apology, but he didn't really see the point in acting as if almost cowering to her. That just seemed to make her feel more dominant, which he wasn't in much of a mood for more bossiness right now.

"The detector's saying this anomaly isn't here." He finally informed.

She shrugged. "Then change the batteries out or something."

Connor tried everything he could not to groan at that. "This isn't some remote for the tellie, Abby. It doesn't exactly take batteries – you just shake it to make it work."

"Well then that would be the manufacturer's problem, wouldn't it?"

She shot him a scowl and he returned it before looking back down to the device. From what he could tell it was nothing to do with the detector, it seemed to be working fine. So whatever was wrong, it was the anomaly – which wasn't very reassuring to say the least.

"I need to call Cutter."

She was staring at the anomaly but still answered. "Why?"

"Because something's not right about this, Abby."

She sighed and twisted back to him, arms crossed. "It's just the detector being buggy, eh? Why worry Jenny and Cutter over it."

Connor thought about it but then shook his head. "I'm calling them-"

"I wouldn't, if I were you." They both looked at each other confused hearing an American accent echo behind them. Before they could even spot who it came from they were surrounded by enlarged wolf like creatures, being pinned to each other's backs and hearing a voice speaking over the wolves. "See, Professor Nick Cutter would see what I was doing, and that wouldn't be okay."

Connor recognized the voice but was too appalled to believe it. "And what would that be, exactly?"

They heard a cackle and then silence. Except for their heavy breathing and constant snarls from the man sized wolves, they were starting to think they were alone. That was until they heard a whistle and the creatures backed off, making a gap for a man to walk through to them.

"Connor, Abby." He grinned at them. They were puzzled at his words, though Connor did know who this was, how did he knew them? The man put out a hand to shake and dimmed his grin. "Nice to finally meet you – I'm a big fan."

* * *

Abby squirmed around to feel her hands tied back to something solid. She bent her head to see Connor, but she was tied to a trunk of a tree, he was just tied up right beside her. He looked to still be unconscious but when she noticed the man who she last remembered putting out hand to shake she started nudging Connor's foot to wake up.

Remembering why exactly she was here, like that this guy was apparently evil and she assumed raised dire wolves for living, she kicked Connor's thigh with all the power she could muster in her leg and he flinched before his eyes shot open in a fit of terror.

"Abby? What happened-? Are you all right-?"

"Shhh, shh…!" her head signaled to look over at the man who kidnapped them and the look of realization covered his appearance.

In a much quieter voice he looked at her to ask her again. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She answered briefly, not wanting to show how truly scared she was at the moment. She wasn't sure if it was for the snoring dire wolves surrounding them, the being helpless as she was tied to a tree with Connor, or that of all the anomalies they'd never prepped her for a kidnapping. Well, she was in a way kidnapped with the team by Leak, but she didn't feel like as much harm could come to her then than what was dancing through her head right now. "You?"

She couldn't see it how she was turned to him, but she could feel him shrugging against her shoulder. "Five by five."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Connor, you're not a Slayer." But when it slipped out she realized how childish it was to nag at him, considering the circumstances. She decided to just go forward in something else. "You know how many there are of these?"

"Couldn't say. He seems to control them though, like they're all his pets."

Abby's eyes grew big. "You think the Saber Tooth is his '_pet_' too?"

He let out a muddled moan, barley recognizable for Abby to even hear. "I don't even want to think abou' that."

"You know I can hear you two whispering over there, I'm not deaf." They froze and the man with his back faced towards them turned and smiled at them. "Sorry about the sudden nap time, Joshua over there didn't like how Abby offered to shake my hand back. He attacked, knocked you unconscious – you're both uninjured, no worries." He stood up to come closer. "I never got to introduce myself, properly that is. I'm Arthur Pemberton, scientist and inventor. I quite admire some of your work, Connor."

He narrowed his eyes at that. "How do you know us?"

"I'm a genius; I can hack into a few databases. Besides there's information of the entire team all over the web, usually dragging on about how you're secretly dinosaurs in disguise, but after you get passed the crazy things you can find interesting things on you!

"Connor Andrew Temple: age of twenty-two, a young genius who dropped out of college after his friend mysteriously died and then he claimed to get a job offer too good to refuse? Internet people believe, or pretty much know, that this job offer was the one and only ARC where you invented devices to track down the anomalies, fight dinosaurs, stay alive and all still get time with your not-girlfriend Abby Maitland."

Abby shot him a glare and he squatted down to their height. "Watch those dirty looks, you're next. – Abigail Sarah Maitland: age twenty-one, a reptile specialist who worked at the zoo part time while working on her degree, but was given a higher ranked, proudly paid job and never had the chance to finish out her college degree with the busy work schedule, so she dropped out, thinking her job was what she had wanted in the first place. That was until her job at the zoo was slowly being demolished from low funds and she found herself wandering around in The Forest of Dean where she pumped into her now best friend, Connor Temple, and rest of her team mates – deceased or otherwise. Now she takes charge of the menagerie for the government based corporation. Getting it about right?"

"Why are you telling us about our lives?" Abby questioned.

"You asked how I knew you, I'm telling you. I've followed your progress, it's all quite impressive. Poor Stephen, though."

"If you think we're so impressive, why are we tied up like hostages?" Connor alleged.

Arthur laughed. "Because you're too much of a threat – you two aren't quite as impressive as your precious Nicholas Cutter. I am in need of silence and I had plenty of it for five years! That is until my device had started breaking."

"Device?" Abby asked, rather curious.

"How else do you think this anomaly is off your radar? I learned of how to coat the anomaly as a shield, so no-one or no_thing_ could get in and out unless I turned it off to do so. I found an anomaly, once upon a time – before any person ever had. This one; it leads to the Ice Age, ya know."

"We sorta guessed that from the Pleistocene creatures. Collecting them are we?"

"The Saber Tooth isn't mine, I prefer dogs myself. See I go in the anomaly and get dire wolves as puppies – I raise them as my own, breed them. I have now brought the dire wolf out of extinction! But … the Saber Tooth had followed me, and when I came out the device wouldn't work, one of the puppies had stepped on it or something and it keeps going in and out. Which is why you're here, I assume. The detector sensed an anomaly."

"We're here because the news said there was a new Big Foot." Connor clarified. "Apparently they were wrong, though. It's really just a prehistoric adaptation of Cats and Dogs."

He smirked at them. "Yes, very funny. Well I hope you like the cold anyway, because that anomaly will be your new home pretty soon."

Abby's fear rung through her at the thought. To her that was the worst way to die, freeing to your death. "So your plan is to kill us off after you study about us for _how _long?"

"I don't have much of a choice, thanks to you. You disturbed my work!"

"I guess that's why Cutter was chasing a dire wolf, then? You sent him on a hunt for something tame and docile so he wouldn't be 'disturbing your work'?"

"How clever of you." He then leaned in to cut the rope from the tree and they jerked their hands to themselves, gripped their chafed wrists. "Don't try anything stupid, or I'll have the dogs take care of you instead. And I really don't want to clean that mess up."

Connor wouldn't let Abby know, but at this moment he was just as terrified as she was. He wanted to take her hand, but it would be her having to go forward with that move, if he did it she'd just take her hand back in spite. He could see the horror in her eyes when she glanced at the anomaly. The scientist pressed a few buttons and their anomaly detector started to go off again – it was detectable.

"Any way to turn that freakin' thing off?"

Abby smugly smiled at him. "Wouldn't tell you if there was."

The man grumbled and then shoved them towards the anomaly. They stopped right at the edge of stepping inside – Connor could feel Abby reaching for his hand and she squeezed it tight before being forced through once more and remembering nothing else but the feeling of falling.

* * *

_"Abs?"_ She felt cold, more than cold, she felt like she was freezing_. "Abby, do you hear me?"_ That was Connor's voice, her eyes were closed, but she could feel his body temperature touching her arm. He was next to her.

"Connor?" she mumbled before her eyes shuddered open to see him smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's …" she looked and saw now that she was surrounded by miles and miles of ice and snow. She stood up and decided not to finish her sentence. She wanted to say they were going to die, but it wasn't the most uplifting thing she could think of.

"Cold?" he said jokingly finishing her train of thought.

She smiled a little bit. "Yeah, that." Her eyes clipped up to see why they were unconscious. The anomaly was right on a cliff, not much of one, but enough to fall and hit their head if not expecting it. "Think we could make it back up there?"

"We can try, but Pemberton probably locked it back."

Abby nodded and sighed. "Probably so."

"We'll be fine, y-yeah?" she now was noticing him shivering – come to think of it, so was she. Rapidly shaking – it was too cold to even bare. Abby was lucky enough to be wearing her leather jacket but Connor just had thin, yellow zip-up hoodie to cover him up. "The Professor and Jenny will f-find us, we'll be fine fo-for now."

"C-Connor, I don-on't think I c-can stay al-al…" It was too hard to finish that sentence but from the look on his face he knew what she was about to say. "It's be-below f-freezing."

He shook his head. "We have to try and stay al-alive, ok-kay?" Connor then swept the snow from the rock they sat on and from dozen feet of snow he finally found rock to sit on. He did the same for her and they felt just as cold, but hoped it helped to at least not get wet. He then looked at her sheepishly.

"I know you're m-mad at me, but huddling together for war-armth is probably our best sh-shot."

She knew he was right, but what he said caught her attention. "Your f-fault th-at I'm m-mad."

"Abs pl-lease, not right n-now."

"It-'s you're f-faul-tt you haven't s-s-said it."

"S-said wh-what?" He looked almost angry but she couldn't tell. Why did she have to speak? She could just be trying to get warm right now – but the cold was getting to her. She felt like her mouth couldn't even be controlled right now.

"Wh-what do yo-o-ou think?" His eyes widened at that comment and he opened his mouth to respond but they then saw a ladder make its way down the cliff from the anomaly.

Connor stood up and saw Cutter coming down with a huge coat on. "C-Cutter?"

He turned around and looked down with a grin. "You're still alive, then!"

* * *

They arrived home after being warmed up; having medical check on them; having Lester drill them through the phone; and having Jenny ask over and over again if they were sure they didn't want to return home. Connor wanted to stay here and Abby thought about saying she'd just go home and let Connor and her have some space but she knew it was a really bad idea, she didn't really want to do that, _and _it would be rather embarrassing for Connor to tell his family his girlfriend for almost twenty-four hours was now letting them have some 'space'.

"Connor Andrew!" his mother hollered once they entered the front door. "Where in god's name have you been? Oh Lord… you look like you've been ran over by a truck! The both of you!"

"Just a rough day working, mum."

"Oh yeah, obviously you still work in an office, too. I swear you and your secrecy. Go, go – wash up. Dinners in the fridge."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked for the stairs, Abby slowly following. "Thanks mum,"

"You'll be hearing it from me once you're nice and awake tomorrow!" she shouted up to him but Connor wasn't much for listening, he just made his way up the steps, walked down the hall, and they heard him close the door. Abby stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just looked up, taking a deep breath in.

"You all right, dear?"

Abby looked at Mrs. Temple and nodded. "Just tired, is all." She made her way up, down the hall as well and entered the room. Seeing Connor in the bathroom she sat down on the bed and laid back, waiting for her turn to wash off the gross feeling of their day – and hoping it would make her feel somewhat better.

* * *

_**Next ch. is practically finished so I'll be posting tomorrow! This chapter just kept not being written, I had some trouble with it.**_

_**Also! If everyone's interested in what happened while Abby and Connor were off doing whatever, (fighting, being stuck in the Ice Age, ect...) I can right a missing reel! I have a plot for that, it just got too heavy for a Conby story to focus on.**_

_**Review are like pizza. **_

_**I love pizza.**_


	5. Talks of Love

"Abby," Connor spoke up as they had been silent for the past hour to each other. She was reading a book and he was on the computer, both avoiding confrontation. She looked up from the pages that she hardly was reading, too wrapped up in her thoughts, to see Connor now sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked, her crackling voice indicating she was as nervouse as he was.

"I think we probably need to talk."

She was too mad today, for whatever reason. She afraid if she talked now, she'd screw this relationship up for good. "Can it wait?"

"Abs, I'm not sure if it should."

She clapped her book closed and looked down at the quilted covers. "It should. Trust me."

"Just … just listen, yeah? You need to know, this thing about Lucy-"

Abby suddenly stood up, not sure why. It was what she always did, running away when relationships got hard. "I need to go for a walk."

"It's the middle of the night, Abby-"

"I can't do this right now! Not now, not yet, I need to think."

"Abby, if you would just listen to me-!"

She approached the door and looked back at him, tears being held back. "We can talk when I get back."

And the door shut closed. She wouldn't let her imagination bring that horrible look Connor had right at this moment – that look of hurt, those looks of being totally and utterly lost. Abby took a deep breath as sob escaping her, and she made her way out of the house. Not even realizing Tabitha was on the sofa watching television the entire time.

* * *

The sky was dark as the wind rustled through her hair, leaving a chill down her spine. The great waters were in view in front of her as she nested her chin into her bunched up knees. After everything that happened today she just wanted to think.

It seemed the more the day went the more she became furious at Connor, but once they got home she did settle down. She wasn't that mad anymore… so why was she running?

No, she was still angry, right? He almost told Tabitha! – Oh, who was she kidding? Even Abby wasn't even falling for that. At first she was a little upset over that, but it dawned on her that if this was Jack she probably would have been the same way, except Jack wouldn't take it quite as well as Tabitha might have.

No, Abby was upset over what Lucy said. For that split second, whispering in Connor's ear, she was jealous. And though angered at herself for allowing herself to be jealous in anyway, what was really bothering her was what Lucy said; and then what Connor said shortly after.

She was his first love? For one, that crazed lunatic? And for another, how could he tell crazy-Lucy he loved her and yet he had failed to tell Abby.

She knew it was soon, but yet – she'd heard him say it once before, hanging from a cliff, only thing caring about was each other letting go. Did he not mean it anymore?

Abby knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help but wonder it – and because of that she was angry, and Connor asking her why over and over again made her furious.

Now Abby could easily just told Connor what was bothering her, but she was terrified of where that conversation would lead. What if she told him _she _loved him, but he didn't feel the same? – Then it hit her, she just admitted it to herself. Abby _wasn't _angry anymore, she was terrified.

_ There those ridiculous thoughts are again, Abby_. She thought to herself. _Really need to get a handle on those._

"Abby?" Abby bent around to see Tabitha coming up beside her with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a warming smile. She had her mother's smile – which brought her thoughts to Connor who also shared the same smile.

"Tabitha, it's late – you don't need to be out so la-"

She was sitting down beside her now. "I stay awake on my laptop 'till three in the morning most nights, I'll be fine. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, init it? No such thing as a bedtime."

Abby smiled at her, she also had a bit of Connor's accent and speech pattern – though she could tell most of her way of speaking derived from her father, not her mother and step-brother.

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's freezing." Tabitha asked as she warmed herself from rubbing her arms back and forth and bundling up close in the blanket. "I brought you one, would you like it?"

Abby looked at her, wondering where she could be hiding this blanket. "Nah, I like the cold."

Tabitha chuckled through her nose. "I do too. I just still get chilled from it."

Abby smiled at her once again and gazed back at the water. Tabitha was quiet for a little while, then after letting Abby have some peace she spoke. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry … for earlier, that is."

Abby gave her a concerned look and shook her head. "You didn't do anything, Tabitha."

"Yeah, I did." She let out a reluctant sigh. "I sorta brought Lucy here to make you jealous – see, I thought you and Connor were still just mates, and I decided to play some role in whatever perfect romance film you can find …"

"Ah," she nodded, looking down at the rocky ground. "s'not important now. But thank you."

"For causing so much trouble?"

Abby laughed. "No, no. For fessing up, I know my brother would have stayed silent 'till death."

"You have a brother?" Tabitha said excited, wanting to hear stories about her childhood.

"Yeah, he's not much of one though."

Tabitha could tell she wasn't much for talking about it so she nodded and scooted closer to her for more warmth. They stayed silent again, this time shorter than the last, and Tabitha thought of something else to say.

"I used to come out here every night when Connor first moved away, talking to him on the phone or something …" Abby crooked her neck to see her, Tabitha looking out in the water like she just was. "Though we had quite a bit of an age gap, we were always pretty close. I always looked up to him, ya know? He's brilliant, brave, and though in the later years he got to where he stopped dressing like a brother and more like an overdressed-bum, I still idolized him."

Abby chuckled, just thinking about young Connor not dressing like the bum she had always imagined. "He uses all of those traits in his job. You know he invents the most amazing stuff?"

Tabitha had a gleam of hope in her eyes. "What kind of stuff?"

Abby shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Not sayin'. Classified."

Her shoulder slouched down and she inwardly sighed. "Yeah, yeah. He used to say that every conversation we had over the phone – it was beyond irritating."

"You were that persistent then too, huh?"

"Probably worse then. I honestly don't know how Connor manages."

Abby smiled and looked down again. Tabitha noticed her sadness and could tell something was going on between them, hearing some soft shouts to each other earlier and knowing Connor was upstairs sleeping this very minute with her out by herself looking at a romantic setting if she'd ever seen one.

"He always changed the topic with you." Abby raised her head, Tabitha glad to see it caught her attention. "He avoided the job topic and go on about his amazing flat mate was. He'd never say anything too obvious at first, but lord was it obvious! If you ever asked 'How's Abby?' you could practically see the huge grin covering his face just at the name. And if you let him, he'd ramble on about you for hours. About your lizards and snakes and how talented and gorgeous and funny you were – that lasted for about a week, 'till poor Tom passed away … After that he seemed to change. He'd still ramble on about you, but the calls became less frequent and such. I'm glad you were with him, too. He knew Tom here, ya know – they were friends since they were kids. It was a lot for him."

"I … I didn't know that, actually. We … we just lost another good friend of ours. He took it pretty hard as well. It just seems like when someone dies, whether a co-worker or civilian, he takes it even harder. This time he was silent for almost two days, he was a bit ruthless as well … I just got him to acting normal again."

"M'sorry, what was his name? Your friend that is."

Abby blinked before answering. "Stephen Hart."

Tabitha's breath hitched and Abby looked at her worried. "What?"

"No, Connor … he just talked about Stephen a lot. The first day I heard his name was in a sentence about how he didn't like him, yet he went on about how 'cool' he was." Abby giggled and Tabitha nodded, laughing with her. "And don't get me started on Caroline."

Abby then let out a burst of laughter, but hid it soon after and they both chattered about the echoing noise that had to have waked someone up from their slumber.

"He always mentioned her, ya know. Like 'Oh and Caroline and I went and did this,' but the topic usually focused on you. I only had about three conversations with him while he dated her, but the last one was over how he blurted out that he loved you, and almost told you he loved you again to clarify which would have been a huge mistake because he wasn't sure if you loved him back and it would have screwed up your friendship, and in the end of the conversation came 'and I saw a boring show with Caroline.'"

Abby would have laughed, but she was in shock at that moment. Did he really think that? Is that why he never told her? "Oh, wow…"

"Sorry if I'm overwhelming you with Connor information talk," she chuckled. "Just know you probably have to deal with him a lot, thought you might wanna talk about it yourself."

Abby snorted. "He is … difficult." She mumbled, still deep in thought.

"But he loves you, more than he'd like to admit which is saying something… so I guess it's worth it, huh? If you love each other, deal with the difficulties?"

Abby wasn't sure if Tabitha knew what was going on and was trying to help or was extremely wise, whichever the case Abby sprung up from her sitting position and looked down at her. "I have to go talk to Connor, see you in the morning."

"Oh, okay! G'night!"

Abby gave her a smile and wave before saying, "And Tabitha, thank you." and running off to the house. She jogged up the steps of the sidewalk, jolted for the porch and snuck her way in the front door as she tip-toed up the squeaky stairs to make her hushed entrance into their shared living space.

There he was, fast asleep in the bed. His back faced to the door so she couldn't see his face but she could hear his shallow breathing, being on the verge of a snore. He was still in his day clothes and the sheets hadn't been drawn back – he must have fallen asleep waiting for her.

Abby sat on the bed, hearing the comforting sound of his breath, proof to her that he was alive and with her. She slowly wrapped her arm around his chest and muzzled her nose into his back, her eyes peering over his shoulder. Feeling his heart beat her eyes closed, finding peace in his presence.

After a few moments of drifting off to sleep Abby's eyes opened to feel Connor moving around. He let out some kind of moan and then soon after another moment of silence she heard him speak.

"Abby?" his voice came out tired and confused.

"Yeah, it's me." she answered him, though he was perfectly aware of who was hugging him close.

"You all right?"

She smiled. Of course that would be his first thing to ask – not why she was hugging him to fall asleep since she was angry or even be angry himself, no he wanted to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine, Conn."

It was quiet again; she could tell he was thinking, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. "Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing?"

She let out a laugh and squeezed her arm around him even tighter. "Just what it seems."

"Oh… then, Abs?"

Her smile widened. "Yeah, Conn?"

"Again, don't take this the wrong way, but why?"

"'Cause Connor," she snuggled her face deeper into his shirt. "that's what people like us do."

"'People like us'?"

"Yeah, people who love each other." He was still for a few seconds and she then saw his shoulder turning in towards her. Abby scooted back some and Connor turned his body to face her, looking quite surprised.

His brows were all scrunched up at her statement. "What did you say?"

She smirked at him. "You heard me."

And he was quiet again, just looking at her, having no idea what to say or do. "Abby?" She stared at him for a reply this time. "I- … I love you."

"I know." Abby laid her hand on his cheek, smiling at him with an expression Connor hardly ever saw from her. He smiled back at her and rested his eyes, knowing she felt the same way back. "Connor?"

"Yeah?" he said, eyes still closed. Abby snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes as well.

She took a deep breath in and found herself falling asleep. "I love you, too."

Connor looked down at her, seeing her now fast asleep. His smiled remained stuck to his face as he fell back into a peaceful slumber, knowing everything was now okay.

* * *

**_A/N: _****Yaaay! They're together! No worries, this isn't the last chapter. Next chapter is the end, giving you guys what the whole point of this story was for! Temple family. hehe**

_**Hope you enjoyed this ch., I love finally fixing Conby because I can't stand them being mad at each other for too long. Please R&R, I'd really love to hear what you thought! :)**_


	6. Going Fish and Going Home

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own Primeval or its characters. No copyright intended.**

**_A/N:_**** If this has a bunch of typos or something I apologize in advance. It shouldn't, but it could - I've been busy all day and I have to leave in like ten minutes for another thing so! haha! Here's my rushed to be posted ending. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Abby's eyes fluttered open, feeling Connor's arms wrapped around her waist and his steady chest breathing in and out. She smiled to herself and felt Connor rustling around some so she looked up at him and saw his eyes opened as he looked at the clock on Abby's side of the bed.

He looked back down to see her watching him and smiled at her. "Morning,"

She scrunched up her nose, seeing the light beam into the room. "Morning means we have to get up."

Connor let out a laugh and pulled her in closer to him. "Not necessarily.-" They both suddenly jumped to hear two loud knocks on the door to their room.

"Get up you two! It's breakfast time!"

Abby looked at him with a smirk. "You were saying?"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before shuffling out of the covers. He was still in his clothes from yesterday so he was probably fixing to take a shower.

"Conn,"

"Hmm?" he hummed as he went through his bag stuffed full of clothes.

She sat up and stared at him, waiting for their eyes to lock. "I owe you an apology."

He looked up at her, doing just what she had hoped. "For what, Abs?"

She let out a laugh and made her way out of the bed. He was too sweet sometimes. "For yesterday, obviously. I was horrible to you, and I'm sorry."

Now she was sitting on the trunk again so Connor sat beside her and breathed in. "I know." He spoke; she looked at him somewhat confused. "I know you're sorry – you actually said that over and over in your sleep last night."

Abby blushed and looked down at her hands. "Oh…"

"I just ... I love you, Abby. More than anything. I need to say that just in case last night was some kind of dream, which I'm pretty sure it wasn't but you never know for sure and I was going to tell you before you went for your walk but-"

"Connor," she gripped his hand and gave him a soft smile. "I love _you_ more than anything. It wasn't a dream, kay? I said it and meant it."

"Good, me too." He gave her another smile and looked back at his hands. "… Abs?"

"Hmm?"

"Why _were_ you so upset with me?" he was looking at her again but she was looking at the ground.

"I don't know, Conn. I was angry for all sorts of reasons that really I had no right to be upset about. At first I told myself it was telling Tabitha, but I knew better than that. And I thought it could have been Lucy, her being your first love, it made me jealous I guess… but in the end, I was just having trust issues, I suppose." She sighed and looked up at him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I guess I was just scared."

He nodded, understanding. "Are you still scared?"

"I… No, but there will come a time where I might be again, Conn. Just make sure you always assure me you're here for me, yeah?"

"Of course," he gave her a smile and stood up in front of her. He clasped her cheeks with his hands and sweetly kissed her on the forehead before assuring her his devotion. "anything for you." He started for the wash room but then paused, looking back at her once more. "By the way, Abs. Lucy wasn't my first love."

She smiled at him, knowing it really no longer mattered, but was still curious. "Really, then who was?"

He grinned at her. "You." And he closed the door, she heard the water turn on and she decided to get a bite to eat with the family while he was showering – first she just needed to get out of these clothes. She stopped and thought about what he said, and she knew it was true – no matter how many 'first loves' there were, her and Connor were different.

* * *

Abby leaped down the stairs and peeked over the corner of the living area to see everyone at the dinner table as Mrs. Temple was setting out plates.

Tabitha spotted her though, before Abby could back out of this awkward breakfast without Connor to hold her hand. "Abby! Come and join us!"

Abby walked out sheepishly and waved at everyone. "G'morning, Abby!" Loretta said with a welcoming smile. "Sausage and toast?"

Graciously Abby smiled and nodded. "Yes, please." She then felt a force drag her down to the seat beside Tabitha, and that force would be Tabby herself.

"Sorry, bit forceful, wasn't it? I just want to hear what happened with you and Connor last night."

"Tabitha!" Stanley got onto her.

"Oh, it's all right Mr. Temple," she assured. "If you don't mind me answering, that is."

Stanley smiled at her and shook her head. "Go ahead." He answered before leaving the table to help his wife.

"Yay! So?" Tabitha pursued and Abby laughed at her.

"I told him the truth."

"Not in his sleep, right? That doesn't count."

"No," she laughed once again. "He was awake."

"So he knows how you feel? And you know how he feels? And you'll have adorable children so I can have a niece or nephew to visit when I move to London?"

They looked to see Stanley back, clearing his throat at his daughter's last few comments. She blushed a bit and Abby shook her head.

"I think it's a bit soon to plan for kids," Abby complied. Tabitha shrugged and went back to her eating, but then raised her head to look at her.

"Still, kids or not, you're pretty cool Abby. I'm glad Connor met you."

Abby chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"So Abby," Loretta started in, handing her a dish of toast and sausage. "What is working with Connor like?"

She smiled at them, seeing that they were all anxious to know. "Umm…"

"Don't fall for it Abs," their heads crooked to see Connor skipping down the stairs. "it's a trap."

She smiled at him. "I was starting to think so."

"No such thing." Loretta said with a smug expression. Connor walked to Abby and kissed her on the cheek on his way to the kitchen for breakfast, when he was out of sight Tabitha spoke.

"Mom, Bailey asked if I could spend the night tonight. We want to watch Twilight before the new one comes out."

"Not tonight, Tabby. Connor and Abby are here for another night."

Tabitha frowned but seemed to be okay with it. She then sighed and looked at Abby. "Do you like Twilight?"

She tried to hide her amusement with a bite of food. She waited to swallow then answered. "I couldn't say. I never watched the entire thing."

"You what?" Tabby looked genuinely shocked.

"I watched it with Connor but I fell asleep, unwillingly, and then we had to return the movie to the Film Rental shop before we got charged extra."

"That's horrible! I'd say we could watch it here but me friends got it at her house, though now I'm tempted to buy another one just for tonight so we can watch it and _finish _it."

"Well I made Connor promise once we got back that we'd finish it."

She scoffed. "That was probably rather difficult."

She smiled back as Connor reentered the room. "You have no idea. – You did promise though, didn't you Connor?"

"I sure did, didn't I?" he sat down beside her and suddenly looked confused. "… What'd I promise?"

"That you'd finish Twilight with Abby." Tabitha clarified.

"Not planning on breaking it, are you?" Abby teased him.

Connor smiled at her and shook his head. "Never. But 'fraid we don't have it, and renting it again might be a little hard."

"Excuses, excuses." Abby joked and took a sip from Connor's mug, then realizing it was tea, not coffee, she arched a brow.

"Changing things up, are we?"

Connor chuckled through his nose and shook his head. "I got that for you, actually. Returning the favor from yesterday."

She grinned at him. "Well, thank you then." She wanted to kiss him but she felt too weird, since the entire family was just watching them. She then realized with great pleasure – Lucy was gone, as to be expected, she supposed.

"So, when did Lucy leave yesterday?" she asked towards anyone at the table, except for Connor of course.

"After I told everyone's our Connor was no longer single." Loretta smirked. Abby saw Connor's expression back to her and she couldn't help but laugh. "She seemed rather unhappy about that."

"Good." Connor grumbled. "How're the Parker's anyway?"

"Haven't talked to them in a while… Lucy said Teresa is getting married though, and the youngest, Jessica, is in first year of college." Loretta informed.

"Oh, Teresa's getting married? Wow. And I never met Jessica, but good for her." He looked at Abby to explain. "The Parker's were friends of our as children. I dated Lucy in my last years of Highschool, but she never really let me be at her house… ever. She wasn't the nicest towards them."

"She claimed she hated her sisters. And that I reminded her of them." Tabitha piped in and Connor let out short, quick laugh covered by a fake cough.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tabby."

"Eh, she's gone now." She smiled at Abby. "Much better pick this time, might I add."

"I have to agree, Connor." Everyone looked at Stanley, surprised that he was speaking, not to mention to Connor and agreeing with Tabitha. "I never much liked Lucy. She always came off like a royal snob – but you, Ms. Maitland, you are rather polite and likeable." Abby thanked him and Connor was speechless. "Plus she's quite attractive!"

Connor actually coughed this time, or choked on his food. Abby blushed and Tabitha giggled, but Connor was still speechless and didn't seem to plan on saying anything. Abby kicked him under the table and he looked at his step-dad with a pleased smile.

"She is pretty hot stuff, isn't she?" Abby punched his arm almost immediately and Connor continued to tease her, but apologize for his comment. After that their meal was full of innocent banter between Tabitha and Connor and flirty comments between Connor and Abby. It was all peaceful, until Loretta offered to look at Connor's baby pictures.

* * *

"Sorry, mum! But me and Abs hafta pack!" and he shut the door closed to their room with a relieved sigh.

"I wanted to see you as a baby, thank you very much." She smirked at him, arms crossed.

"Wouldn't be fair, would it? You never let me even take pictures of you, let alone see childhood pictures."

"That's different, I don't have very many."

"C'mon, Abs. I know you have a least a few in your room – but I never getta see 'em!"

She sighed defeated. "Fine, if I promise to let you see _mine_, can I go see yours?"

Connor thought about it for a moment, slanting his mouth to the side. "Do I get to take pictures of you now, too?"

"C'mon, all that for some baby pictures?"

"There's a lot of embarrassing pictures, Abs."

And at that she couldn't refuse. "Fine, you have a deal. Now get outta my way! I have a photo-book waiting for me."

Connor aversely stepped to the side of the door and opened it wide for her.

"Thank you, Conn." She pecked him on the lips and started for the hall but Connor caught her hand and pulled her back. She wasn't sure what he was about to do but he simply just crushed his lips to hers and tenderly but passionately kissed her. Abby tangled her hands into his hair as she keenly returned the hungry kiss but it was broken when they heard a snicker.

"Sorry, don't mind me…" they saw Tabitha practically running down the stairs, given that her room being right beside theirs.

Abby looked back at Connor, still in each other's arms. "You're trying to buy time."

"I really just had wanted to do that all morning."

She grinned at him. "Mhum," she teased before reluctantly unraveling her arms from his neck. "Say what you will. I got no complaints."

Connor watched as she walked to the steps, looking back at him with one more devious grin, and then yelling out, "Mrs. Temple!"

"Oh, please dear, call me Loretta!"

Connor laughed at Abby expression back to him before disappearing down the staircase. "That offer at looking at pictures still stand?"

* * *

"And g-o fish!" Abby slammed her cards down with a smirk to Connor and he playfully glared at her, grabbing the last card of the deck and to frown.

"Great…" he grumbled.

"Didn't get the right card, Connor?" his mother asked. He looked at her frowning and the entire family sat at the dinner table playing one of the only games they all knew. Go Fish. Tabitha was worried it would be boring but they were all amused at how competitive Connor and Abby became, especially towards each other. Once everyone ran out of cards to pair up Connor and Abby were the ones left to finish it off, and Abby was winning unless Connor got what he wanted, then she was done for.

Suddenly Connor looked at Abby deviously and smacked down the cards to the table, them all seeing the same fish four times in a row. "Beat that, Abigail!"

She arched a brow, denying defeat. "We're still tied, Temple."

"Or are we? Since I got what I asked for, it would still be my turn… Abby, do you have any…"

"Don't say it. If you want this relationship to last you'll cheat and let me win!-" she yelled over at him from across the table, making everyone but Connor laugh at their ridiculousness.

"StarFish?" He finally said after a long pause. Abby growled and threw him the card, giving Connor one more pair than she. "Seems I won, didn't I?"

"You'll pay for this. You'll see. I'll have my revenge."

Connor laughed at her and she laughed as well. Loretta sighed and pushed her cards out of the way, seeing the proof that it was over now.

"Well then, now that a scene of '_Rounder's_' is over with, who wants to play Uno?"

"I'm up for it." Tabitha spoke up, Stan nodded and Connor gave Abby a questioning look. When she slanted her mouth to the side Connor knew she'd had enough for tonight.

"I think we're off to bed, mum."

"Oh, so soon already?"

Connor smiled at her coyly. "It's two in the morning."

Loretta looked at the clock and her eyes grew big. "That'd be the longest game of Go Fish I've ever played!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Abby spoke up. "Guess we got a bit carried away."

"Oh no, you two were quite entertaining." Loretta assured.

Tabitha nodded with a laugh. "I'm now going to show all my friends how intense Go Fish can get."

"Tabby, you need to go to bed – it's very late." Her mother reminded her. Tabitha agreed and stood up, waving everyone a good night.

"G'night Tabby," Connor wished.

"Night, Conn." She mumbled through a yawn and made her way up the steps.

"Night mum, night Stan." Connor said as he stood up from the table, Abby hand in his.

"Good night, Connor!" Loretta let out in a sing-song voice before walking through the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Good night, son."

Connor paused at Stanley's words. He stared at the back of his head, trying to go over what he just said, but Abby dragged him up the stairs as she was too out of it to realize why he was staring.

They made their way down the hall, wishing Tabitha another good night before making it into their room. The more time passed the more they realized how exhausted they were. Abby crawled up onto the bed and closed her eyes. Connor smiled at her and kneeled down beside her side of the mattress.

"Abs,"

She answered, eyes closed but expression showing. "Hmm?"

"You're not going to change?"

Her eyes opened forcefully, looking down at her shirt and jeans. She growled and dragged her feet out of the bed to gather her sleeping clothes and go to the wash room to clean up and change. While she closed the door Connor decided to change as well.

Once they were done Abby came out more awake then before and smiled at him as he sat on the truck at the end, putting on fresh pair of socks. He was too funny about socks – even before they were together she knew this – Connor always had to put on a fresh pair of socks every night. It was his routine, she supposed, but it still made her laugh.

She came up to her side of the bed and froze. Now actually paying attention to the bed Abby realized why she told Connor Friday to use the bed as well – it was huge. She had never been in a King Size in her life until now, and she felt when Connor made his way to his side they were miles away from each other. She didn't know how to approach that though, so she just slipped under the covers and tried to close her eyes.

Connor smiled at her, seeing her peacefully falling back to sleep. He slid in to the bed and then it dawned on him how much bed must have been wasted last night, because he felt he could spread both his arms out and still not touch Abby. He scooted a little closer to her, just to feel her presence, and spoke up. "Night Abs."

"G'night Conn, I love you."

He grinned, how easy it just rolled off her tongue was a bit shocking, but he loved it. He wasn't going to find it awkward now because he remembered what Abby said last night; he scooted even closer to her until their hips met and he wrapped his arm around her like a shield. He felt Abby snuggle closer to him as she laid her arm over his and letting out a content sigh. Connor smiled and kissed her hair before speaking one last time for the night.

"Love you, too."

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Connor and Abby decided it would be best to leave now, needing to get home for work and taking care of Rex. They knew Jenny warned them before they left if they stayed away much longer Lester would have a cow, and Connor was actually hoping to see that happen, but Jenny looked rather serious so they agreed.

Now all their things were packed and in the car they were saying their goodbyes. Abby was promising Loretta she'd make Connor visit more often, Tabitha was squeezing the life out of Connor, and Stanley was telling Abby how much he enjoyed getting to know her.

"You're good for Connor," Loretta said, agreeing with her husband. "You've changed him, I can tell, but in a good way."

Abby smiled. "I can't take all the credit, with our job we've met some pretty incredible people."

"Yes, he tells me all about Professor Cutter and Stephen and Jenny, but he always he talking about you. That's how I know, init? You're good for _each other_."

"Well I can't disagree with that. Without Connor I'm not sure who I'd be, but it wouldn't be the same person I am today, yeah?"

"Abs, we need to get going." He said, coming to her side. Already saying his goodbyes to his parents he was fixing to take her hand and walk off but Tabitha came running over.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she stopped right before running everyone over and took a deep breath. "Here!"

Abby and Connor looked down to see a present, all wrapped up in colorful paper with a bow on top. "Tabby, you didn't need to get me anything-"

"No, it's for both of you!" she teased him. "Go on, open it!"

Abby shrugged and Connor ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a movie case. With the title "_Twilight_".

Tabitha was grinning at them and Connor gave Abby a look of dread. She beamed at him and took it from his grasp.

"Do you like it?" Tabby said excited.

Abby gave him a nudge and he smiled and nodded while Abby answered herself. "We love it."

Seeing the look on her face, Connor knew just what they'd be doing when they got home. They'd have to finish it. "Thanks, Tabby."

They walked out to the car, waving goodbye, and when inside the vehicle she grinned at him once again, laying the movie in her lap.

He frowned at her. "Abs, do we have to?"

She just giggled at him and shook her head as disapproval. "Nah-uh Connor!" she kissed him on cheek and grinned once more. "No backing out now."

**THE END**

* * *

_**Reviews are like Peaches.  
I love Peaches.**_


End file.
